1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of retention devices and more particularly to a device configured to retain a compact flash memory card of a data processing system in its socket.
2. History of Related Art
Data processing systems are typically designed with a relatively small amount of non-volatile, high speed memory for storing software (referred to as boot code) that is executed whenever the system is powered on or reset. The boot code may be responsible for restoring the system to a predetermined state such as by setting various registers. In addition, the boot code may load all or a portion of the operating system software into the system""s system memory, which is typically comprised of an array of dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. The non-volatile storage element may also include the system""s basic input output system (BIOS) that contains low level code for interfacing to the underlying hardware.
Historically, a system""s boot code or BIOS was stored in a read only memory (ROM) device that was soldered or otherwise permanently affixed to the system""s motherboard. If the ROM became non-functional or a revision to the boot code was desired, it was a time consuming and expensive process to replace the system""s ROM. In addition, the conventional ROM device was relatively expensive and occupied an undesirably large area of the motherboard""s space.
Advancements in non-volatile memory technology resulted in the fabrication and market acceptance of flash memory devices to provide non-volatile storage. Flash memories provide an electrically programmable non-volatile storage device that is erasable in large segments (blocks). The block erase feature of flash memories makes them well suited for containing control code such as a system""s BIOS. When an update or revision to a system""s BIOS is required, the block(s) of flash memory containing the BIOS is erased in a single cycle per block.
A common package for flash memory cells is the flash memory card. As its name implies, the flash memory card is an extremely thin and typically square or rectangular component that contains an array of flash memory cells. To assure that the flash memory card is securely mounted with the system, right angle connectors are typically employed to support the flash memory card in a plane parallel to the motherboard plane. Parallel mounting of the flash memory card, unfortunately, results in an undesirably large footprint and a cumbersome installation.
To minimize the footprint, the flash memory card could be inserted into an upright connector such that the plane of the flash memory card is perpendicular to the motherboard plane. Soldering or otherwise permanently affixing the flash memory card to its socket is undesirable because it is highly preferable to be able to easily replace the flash memory card in the event that the card becomes non-functional or to update the system""s BIOS or boot code. Although an upright, non-soldered configuration beneficially minimizes the flash memory card""s footprint and enables easy replacement of the flash memory card, it is not an ideal configuration from a mechanical perspective because the long and thin card can become easily dislodged within its socket during shipping or handling or during any maintenance operation that requires a technician or user to open the system""s box. Without the appropriate electrical connection to the flash memory card, the system may become essentially non-functional.
Thus, maintaining the flash memory card in correct electrical connection within its socket is critical to system operation. It would, therefore, be highly desirable to implement an apparatus suitable for retaining a component such as a flash memory card within its socket. It would be further desirable if the implemented solution was compatible with a flash memory card that is easily removed from the device and did not require tools or special hardware to remove. It would be still further desirable if the implemented solution contained a minimum of moving parts and could be manufactured at a reasonable cost.
The goals identified above are achieved by an apparatus suitable for retaining an electronic component of a data processing system within a socket attached to a motherboard of the system. The apparatus includes a housing that defines an aperture suitably sized for receiving a distal end of the electronic component. The apparatus further includes at least one arm extending from a first surface of the housing. A distal end of each of the at least one arms includes a structure for receiving a structural element of the data processing system frame. Displacement of the apparatus housing relative to the structural element is restricted when a distal edge of the electronic component is received within the housing and the structural element is received within the receiving structure. The receiving structure may include an upper tab and a lower tab suitably displaced from one another to engage a sheet metal element of the data processing system frame. In one embodiment, the apparatus includes two affixed at opposite ends of the housing. The arms may be fabricated of a flexible material, such as molded plastic, wherein application of a compressive force on the two arms, such as by hand squeezing the two arms towards each other may disengage the tabs from the structural element. The apparatus may further include at least one leg affixed to the housing that extends from the housing in a direction opposite to the arm. A distal end of each of the legs may include a second structure configured to receive a second structural element of the data processing system frame. The second receiving structure may include a toothed element suitable for hooking the lower edge of the second structural element. The electronic component may comprise a flash memory card and the apparatus may retain the flash memory card in a plane substantially perpendicular to a plane of the motherboard.